Our Little Lord
by FallenAngel699
Summary: This is a side-ish story to 'Past Pain, Future Vengeance'. It's all about the beginning of Sesshomaru's reign as the new Lord of the West and the things that happen through-out. Abuse, Anal, Angst, HJ, Humil, Language, Minor, N/C, Oral, Rim, Slave, SoloM


Hey everyone, this is a kinda-ish side story to my other story 'Past Pain, Future Vengeance'. I suppose it might be able to stand by itself but some things might not quite make sense, so I would recommend that you at least read the beginning of the first one.

Also this is like a test chapter so please tell me if you think I should continue. ^_^

Please review and let me know what you all think!

Enjoy!

Chapter One

The First Day Home

Staring into the flames licking their way out of the large stone fire-place, the angry red light glinting in the golden eyes of their master, Sesshomaru watched at the wood crackled and the fire danced. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been lying there, in that same spot, on the over-stuffed couch in his fathers study. All he knew was that the sun had risen high, in it's eternal way, awhile ago. Shining it's bright light on the whole outside world. His mind specified the word 'outside', because inside, in his world, the sun would never shine again.

His Father was dead…

The final truth of it had hit him harder then the initial knowledge had. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he supposed, he had been hoping that this was all a horrible dream. Hoping that he was back in that dank cell, with Shongi and the others. Strange that.

At first, when he had inadvertently stumbled in on the great inu-lords funeral, he had felt weightless, like he couldn't get in enough air into his lungs. The young prince had simply stood there in silence, waving away the curious guests and their pestering questions. But as the crowd slowly began to disperse into the court yard, when the select few of the castle-guard lifted the heavy stone casket housing his father and carried it outside with everyone trickling out behind them, he had lost himself to the raw emotion just under the surface of his fragile psyche.

He had flown into what could only be described as a panicked rage. Light-red eyes had zeroed in on the ones that were 'stealing' his Father from him. Claws leading the way, he had lept at them, not even noticing the alarm in every ones eyes as the sarcophagus crashed to the ground as the guards were relived of their load-bearing arms. Their screams had echoed off the vaulted ceilings of the main hall as crimson blood slowly spread across the marble floor. Whirling to face the confused soldiers the small inu jumped again, a foreign green light emanating from small pointed claws as he slashed again. The disgusting smell of burnt flesh had permeated the room and flooded the courtyard so it even reached the frantic fleeing guests.

The lifeless guards, faces frozen in shock, fell to their knees before coming to rest in pools of their own blood. Panting, Sesshomaru slid to the floor and slumped against the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs as he pulled them to his chest. Leaning his head on his forearms Sesshomaru regarded his singed fingertips. What was that attack? He would have to look into it later. It was at least an hour later that the young prince pulled himself off the ground and stumbled down the hallway, seeking out some source of comfort to ease his mind. He had been exhausted when he slipped into his Fathers study, his scent was very strong here, and all but collapsed into his favored spot.

That had been a long time ago, many hours at least, but to the quietly whimpering child it had felt like an eternity. He had picked this room in particular because it was where he and his Father had spent a good deal of time over the years. Himself, over in his corner, curled up with a book or a lesson or perhaps he would just sit and watch his Father, he was always careful not to intrude. And his Great Father, he would always sit at his huge desk, pouring over important paper work or conversing with the occasional lower lord.

The familiar smell of must, forest, and raw power that filled the room was both a great comfort and a terrible reminder. Nothing would ever be the same again. When he had imagined coming home, he knew that many things would change. But he had only been thinking of Izayoi and baby Inuyasha. Never did he expect this to happen. He didn't even know where to go from here. He was so confused. He wrapped his arms tighter around his growling stomach, he hadn't eaten for several days he realized. Another whimper. He truly didn't think he could hold much down.

Right now he just wanted to feel…feel…safe. He would not admit it, but he wanted his Father. The small youkai bit his lip as he failed to hold back hot tears of fright and anger. There was nothing in this world, or the next, for that matter, that he wished for more. But he would never get his wish. He knew that and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it either. He was alone in this world. The fates had not be kind to him and it didn't look as if they would give him any sort of reprieve. He would wait awhile longer, then he would try to gather his thoughts as much as he could manage. He had to be strong now. He was scared. He was alone. He was lost. But, he had a responsibility.

He was the new Lord of the West.

------------------

Okay, so there we go. How was that at an attempt? Please let me know what you think.

Til' Next Time!

See Ya!


End file.
